Gothic Greyhawk 800CY: The Rise of the Elder Gods
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: Four unlikely heroes and their allies embark upon an epic quest to stop Iuz and his Elder God master Cthulhu from dragging the world of Greyhawk into the Abyss. A Mythic tale unfolds as they journey across the Flanaess and the planes of existence in a Gothic Greyhawk world of dark fantasy and horror two hundred years after the Greyhawk Wars ended. A Mythic Pathfinder Story.
1. Chapter 1

**'_I'm moving all my stories from my Kindred's Bloody Masquerade account to my main account to make it easier to keep track of adding new chapters now I feel like writing again. I'll remove everything on that account and will no longer be using it for adding new stories or updating existing ones. My account name for my main account is ShadyDeadMan where I have many more stories if your interested in taking a look. I will be updating more often and will continue old stories that have not been touched for years.'_**

****Gothic Greyhawk 800CY: ********The Rise of the Elder Gods****

****Introduction: Shield Lands - The Siege of Admundfort****

"Just Remind me why we are here, Tomm." Aldred asked in an accusing tone.

"We are here, my good friend Aldred, to... We are here to free the land from the scourge of evil that covers the northlands of the Flanaess." Tommas answered thoughtfully with a cheeky grin.

"I know about all that rubbish. But why are we really here? I mean if we really wanted to get ourselves killed there are a lot of easier ways of doing it. And none of them will end up with us as walking corpses like those poor damned bastards in the city." Aldred questioned, his temper rising as his friend avoided the subject as usual.

"We are adventurers. Soldiers of fortune. Warriors of ..." Tommas quoted the sign on the Greyhawk Adventurer's Guild message board but was rudely interrupted before he had the chance to finish.

"Crap ... Utter crap. Don't waste all that bullshit on me. We came here for a big payday. What have we had so far? The damned walking dead. And Orcs, thousands upon thousands of orcs, hundreds of thousands of orcs. Nobody ever said we were meant to get in the way of those green skinned scum. But here we are. Everyday now for the past month and things are getting worse. Vampires ... Bloody bloodthirsty ... Blood Drinking ... Blood Crazed Vampires. And not just one or two mind you, but a whole bloody city full of them. And what are they doing? I'll tell you, shall I? They're just waiting for us, they're all safe and sound behind those city walls waiting for our pointless attacks. And every time we attack they unleash hell." Aldred's mood got worse as his complaints grew.

"So you're not happy about things then?" Tommas asked with an innocent look.

"Tomm, that has to be the understatement of the century. We owe these damn Shield Landers nothing. What's a Greyhawker doing here anyway. These fanatical bastards will carry on until they've either won back their lands or every one of them is dead. I can guess which one is more likely. Over fifty thousand men wasted so far according to reliable sources. And for what? A bloody crumbling ruined city that nobody really wants. It's been pillaged hundreds of times over the last two hundred years during numerous wars. And still these idiots keep rebuilding and coming back for more of the same.

"Only for the orcs to come back again once it's full of people and destroy it again. They're fanatics, Tomm. These stupid zealot bastards have been besieging this place for the last two years and they're as far forward now as they were when they got here." Aldred knew it was falling on deaf ears. When Tommas got an idea in his head there was no persuading him otherwise. Unlike Aldred who had always been so easily led by his lifelong friend since they were just small children.

"What if I told you there are some old crypts around here. Not five miles from where we are sitting." Tommas offered, knowing his friend would be interested once persuaded.

"I'd say who told you and why haven't they gone themselves." Aldred asked ever the cautious one.

"Because they can't leave. Unlike us these fools have to do what their commanders tell them to do. Look at this. It's a map to the crypts." Tommas explained and handed Aldred the map.

"How much did it cost you?" Aldred questioned with a knowing look as he studied the map.

"10 Silver Shields." (Silver Piece Coins) Tommas replied with a hopeful smile.

"You damn fool, Tomm. A day's pay on somebody's idea of a joke." Tommas was used to the disappointed looks his friend would give him whenever he did something without thinking it through.

"It looks genuine to me. Let's take a look tonight. After everyone's asleep." Tommas answered hopeful his persistence was wearing Aldred down.

"What if we get caught. They'll think we're deserters or spies." Aldred asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Then we had better not get caught. Besides we're rogues and scouts not soldiers. We find opportunities to make some gold and we take it. It's got to be better than waiting here to be bit by one one of those infernal bastards. But we had better find a priest first. Get some holy water, garlic, silver crosses and a few healing potions, just in case there's anything not quite dead in those crypts."

"That's what I'm afraid of. How do I let you talk me into these damn foolish schemes?" Aldred asked, already knowing he had been persuaded yet again.

"Because you want to get rich. Just like me. Besides don't worry. I've found us a third and fourth man for the job." Tommas replied looking particularly pleased with himself at his thoughtful forward thinking.

"Well I hope they're better than the last ones you hired in Greyhawk. Those bastards nearly got us killed and then tried to run out on us with the loot." Aldred remembered this time last year on a contract that nearly cost the pair of them their lives for not checking carefully who they were working with.

"You worry too much, Aldred." Tommas replied with a carefree grin.

"That's what you said last time and look what happened." Aldred reminded him.

"Where are they? These two who you've hired." Aldred asked curiously.

"They're coming over now." Tommas said as he waved to the two warriors approaching.

"Are we still on for tonight, Tomm?" Vance Calbert asked as he and his sister approached.

"Damn right we are, Vance. I see you've brought your charming sister this time." Tommas stated with a dirty grin that spoke of his intentions should he ever get the chance.

"She insisted on meeting you before she agrees to come along." Vance replied.

"Heard about my dashing good looks and irresistible charm has she. They can't resist you know. All the ladies ..." Tommas replied and gave a smug laugh before being interrupted.

"He's an idiot, Vance. I said this was a bad idea. We should forget it now, while we still can." Shereena Calbert argued with a disgusted look on her face.

"That's the most intelligent thing anyone has said about this whole idea. And besides which, she's just a kid, Tomm." Aldred complained looking the young woman up and down.

"This idiot is even more stupid than his friend. I'm twenty two if that really matters. I might look young but I'm damn good with a blade and have seen more than my fair share of combat. I must be doing something right or I wouldn't still be here." Shereena replied with an arrogant and condescending tone.

"Calm down, we're all friends here. Let's get working on the plans for tonight." Vance said eagerly.

Aldred and Tommas made room for the brother and sister around the camp fire. Vance sat down eagerly wanting to get started. Shereena looked at the two of them shook her head in disgust and sighed heavily as she sat beside her brother.

* * *

Admundfort City burnt in the blazing heat of the midsummer day's sun. From the south and west two fleets of Shield Land Battleships pounded the walls and city with cannon, ballistae and catapults aboard the ships. To the east waited a besieging army of one hundred and fifty thousand troops and twenty five thousand camp followers all Shield Landers or the descendants of the old Shield Lands.

Since what has become known as the Greyhawk Wars of the late five hundred CY years the wars with Iuz have carried on unabated. For a period of seventy years after the Shield Landers took back some of their territory from a disorganized force of Orcs and other goblinoids the land was settled once again during a time of negotiated peace.

The lands flourished and people moved back to the small areas of the Shield Lands that had been liberated. Admundfort became a thriving metropolis, once a small city of thousands, it grew to an unbelievable size of three hundred thousand people. Visitors from across the Flanaess traveled there to trade and settle.

Then the expected happened. The truce was broken and Iuz's forces marched on all it's neighbors at once. Iuz had had time to rebuild and was driven by a knew and deadly master. Iuz was not the kind to welcome a master, but in the case of the Dark Elder God Cthulhu even with all his power as a demi-god he was powerless to resist the madness that took hold of him and his followers.

Demon's of all types in their vast numbers poured through the portals opened by Cthulhu's minions and The Empire of Iuz was infested with abyssal fiends loyal to Cthulhu. Iuz the Old became Iuz the Mad, the Insane, the Derranged. If the people that still existed within Iuz's realm, mostly slaves, thought it had been bad before. Then there existence was about to become their worst nightmare.

The demon's took control of Iuz's cities and armies. Star Spawn of Cthulhu appeared throughout the land spreading the word of their great elder god. For fifty years the battles raged continuously across the Flanaess and millions were slaughtered. Then for no apparent reason the forces of Cthulhu and Iuz stopped their advance and retreated to where they had been in the late five hundred CY years.

Truces were once again negotiated and agreements made. For almost eighty years of rebuilding and re-population to vastly larger numbers than two hundred years earlier the forces of Iuz built up once again. They built dozens of new cities and the massive metropolis of Iuz City which is still under constant growth and construction to this day as millions of slaves toil above and below the surface of the Empire of Iuz to prepare for the coming of Great Cthulhu.

Spies within The Empire of Iuz have reported the misery of those enslaved. Countless millions living only to serve their dark masters. The nations of the Flanaess know that at any time the truce could break and have spent the past eighty years building up massive forces and constructing defences.

It wasn't Iuz who broke the ceasefire ten years ago, but the Shield Landers. Always a force for good, the military of the Shield Lands was also overly zealous and righteous in their belief that their god demanded they take back all of the lost lands. Iuz was quick to stop the uprising and forced the Shield Landers on the defensive. Surprisingly he held his forces in check and there was no reprisals throughout the Empire.

Three years ago a fleet bought from the Furyondians began landing troops on the occupied island on which Admundfort City was located. For the next year the Shield Landers pushed back the orc defenders behind the walls of the city. They freed hundreds of thousands of slaves in the process. For the past two years the city has been under siege and numerous battles have cost the lives of fifty thousand Shield Lander soldiers and hundreds of thousands of slaves. The Shield Landers can expect no help from their allies without breaking the truce. The only help they are likely to find are human mercenaries and adventurers, but both would be needed in their thousands to take the city.

The city despite the siege continues to grow. Human and goblinoid slaves work in their millions to erect defenses and dig deep into the earth in search of lost treasures. Underground nations of future slaves aim to make it impossible for the Shield Landers to ever settle the city again. If the Shield Landers knew of the great extent to which the city had been forever altered by the orcs and their vampire masters. All in the name of Iuz and Cthulhu they would lose all hope of ever winning their lands back.

As the siege engines turn the city defenses to dust. And tens of thousands of men prepare for another hopeless assault against overwhelming odds. Four unlikely heroes prepare to rob a tomb completely unaware of the plot they will uncover in the process and the forces they will eventually face as a simple tomb robbing turns into a plot to enslave or destroy all the living of this world and drag it forever into the Abyss, a realm for the imprisoned Elder God Cthulhu.

And so begins an epic tale of four unlikely heroes and their friends, families, allies, associates, lovers and enemies that will unfold into a Mythic Pathfinder Story set in a Gothic Greyhawk World at the turn of the century in 800 CY. The story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_****CHAPTER 1: THE TALE BEGINS:****_

_****Expedition to the Lost Mountain Tombs of Admundfort****_

They had talked throughout the night about what would be needed and how they might get past the sentries without being noticed. After several hours they had all agreed to get some sleep and Tomm would right down a list of equipment they would need for the journey. Vance's job would be to scout out the local merchants among the camp followers and get an idea of the best prices they could expect to pay for what was needed.

The following morning while Vance and Shereena were scouting out the merchants. Aldred was sitting down around the camp fire with Tomm as they enjoyed a cooked breakfast of beans, eggs, bread and bacon washed down with a swallow of fine rum. Aldred read through the list that Tomm had a moment ago handed him. His eyes lit up when he saw the magical potions on the list and the thought of just how much they would cost alone. Each of the four needed enough gear for a two week journey into the tombs. Hopefully they would be back in a day or two, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

They needed equipment for breaking into the tombs, such as picks and hammers. The map indicated an area of dense woodland so they would possibly need axes and machetes. They would need a good supply of potions for the dangers that would likely lurk within a tomb. Several different light sources and enough fuel to last them the two weeks. Food and water to last several weeks. Camping gear for anytime they spent out in the open but also for a basecamp within the tombs which they could retire to at the end of a day's searching.

None of them had ever fought a vampire and the lore surrounding them was more folk tale than fact so they would take a few supplies to hopefully help combat the blood fiends if they were unfortunate enough to encounter any. Aldred continued reading and the cost was steadily mounting with each item. There was no way they could even afford the potions, nevermind the rest.

**_**_The Lost Tombs Expedition List of Supplies and Equipment:_**_**__25 x Iron Vials of Healing Potion, 25 x Iron Vials of Holy Water, 25 x Iron Vials of Anti-Venom, 25 x Iron Vials of Anti-Plague, 5 x Sprigs of Garlic, 5 x Silver Crosses, 10 x Sharpened Wooden Stakes, 5 x Pick Axes, 5 x Hammers and Chissels, 5 x Hooded Lanterns, ____25____ x Torches, ____10____ x Ever Burning Torches, 5 x Flints and Steel, 50____x Iron Flasks of Lamp Oil, ____25____ x Large Leather Waterskins, 5 x Machetes, 5 x Woodsmens Axes, 5 x 2 Weeks of Trail Rations, 5 x Large Mastercrafted Sturdy Waterproof Leather Backpacks, 5 x Waterproof Bedrolls, 5 x Thick Woolen Blankets, ____10____ x 50' Hemp Rope and Grappling Hook, 5 x Crowbars, 25____x White Chalk Markers, 25 x Large Sheets of Mapping Paper and 5 x Scroll Cases, ____25____ x Bottles of Black Ink, ____2____5 x Quill Pens, ____10____ x Large Leather Waterskins containing Strong Rum 'Blitz Tongue', 5 x Steel Tankards, 10 x Bandoliers, 5 x Compass, 5 x Signal Whistles, ____2____5 x Iron Spikes, 5 x Regional Map and Map Case, 5 x Trained Riding Horses with Saddle and Equipment, 10 x Trained Pack Mules with Pack Saddle and Equipment, 5 x Mastercrafted Thieves Pick and Tools, 5 x 1-Man Tents, Camping Kit for 5 People, 5 x Steel Water Canteen, 2____5____ x Large Sturdy Sacks, 10 x Small Empty____Lockable Wooden Chests - 5000 coins capacity each.__

"Not to be too critical of your forward thinking and preparation, Tomm. But who's going to pay for all this? We've probably got five hundred gold crowns between us and that isn't going to cover even a fraction of this list. And why do we need enough for five people? I thought it was just going to be the four of us?" Aldred questioned, wondering who might be the fifth person.

"Well that's the news I was going to tell you. We've found a sponsor for the expedition while you were asleep. A priest by the name of Sallumbarr Umberethos. His church, Heironeous, have given him a quest to recover some lost artifacts. He has agreed to cover the cost of everything on that list and to journey with us to the lost tombs for up to the next two weeks. He only has funds to last for two weeks, so we need to find his artifacts and anything else we find we get to keep.

And considering we are going into occupied orc territory, a priest and healer would be a good thing. But here's the best part. We don't have to sneak around in the dark trying to dodge our own men. This quest comes from the highest levels of the church. And though they can't spare any more men to travel with him. He has been given permission to hire mercenaries or adventurers." Tomm explained with his usual cheery mood.

"It sounds a little too good to be true. What's the catch?" Aldred answered sceptically.

"We just have to sign an official document saying we'll be away for the next two weeks and that any of the named items on the document are property of the Shield Lands and the church of Heironeous." Tomm replied hoping this wouldn't be a deal breaker for Aldred.

"And if we don't find anything else? What then? We leave empty handed?" Aldred questioned in a defensive tone.

"It's a good deal, Al. You know it is. We just have to be careful we don't get caught by orcs or vampires or whatever hell else they have across there. It costs us nothing, and we wouldn't be doing anything else anyway. We get an escort to the edge of Shield Land territory, which is only about two miles away from the valley where those tombs are supposed to be. We get to ride instead of walking all the way there and we'll meet up with the patrol sometime within the next two weeks on our way back.

"The pay is fifty gold crowns per day, with a bonus five hundred gold crowns each if we find what we are looking for. It beats the 10 silver shields a day and three meals we are getting at the moment. And the risk isn't really any greater. Also if we succeed and find what we are looking for, we get to keep the equipment and supplies that we don't use. We aren't going to find another deal like this unless we head back to civilization." Tomm counted off each reason they should go on his fingers as though to display to his friend that they would be missing out on something great if they chose not to go.

"It sounds like a good deal, Tomm. Even I have to agree to that. But what's this priest like? Is he full of himself like the rest of these Shield Landers? The last thing we need is some holier than thou do gooder breathing down our neck every time we want to loot some precious treasure." Aldred quizzed his friend hoping for a suitable answer to his fears.

"He seems like a decent enough fellow from what little I've spoken to him. Vance has had the most contact with him, and he seems to think he's genuine enough."

"Well if you're new best friend Vance says he's alright, I guess he must be."

"What's wrong now, Al? Vance seems like a reliable sort, and that bitchy sister of his is quite the looker." Tomm smiled lustily and Aldred suddenly saw one of his friend's true motivations for the expedition.

"You've been away from Greyhawk too long, Tomm, if you think she's a looker. She's a tight arsed, self obsessed bitch who likes to get everything her own way." Aldred answered spitefully.

"So you like her as well then?" Tomm asked mischievously.

"If you say so, Tomm. I guess I must." Aldred sighed.

* * *

"I've had enough of this, Vance. Just because you're the elder in our family it doesn't mean you get to make decisions without asking me."

"It seemed like a good idea, Sis. They'll be alright once you get to know them. And I think Tomm is sweet on you."

"That's all I need. What about this priest? We don't know a thing about them or him. What if ...?"

"You worry too much, sis. Everything is going to turn out fine and we'll all make enough gold to enjoy ourselves for at least the next few months."

"How can you possibly know what to expect, Vance. Maybe those tombs have been emptied centuries ago and all that we'll find inside there is undead and giant sized vermin. Maybe it's been found by the orcs, or there's a whole vampire coven inside."

"Shereena, stop, just stop will you. You're letting your imagination run wild. We've got a high ranking priest with us if we run into trouble with the undead and we'll be equipped to deal with them. If there's other things inside the tombs we are all capable off fighting our way through."

"Those two fools don't seem capable of anything. I don't trust them, Vance."

"You don't have to come if you would sooner stay here waiting heaven's knows how long before the next attack."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Vance. Alright, I'll go with you but tell those two to keep their distance. If they betray us, I'll take great pleasure in cutting their throats."

"If they betray us, I'll join you."

"I'm glad we understand each other, Vance."

* * *

The thirty man platoon of light horse lancer-archers led the way north, away from the endless ranks of besieging Shield Landers. The five companions followed behind on their freshly trained mounts. Each of them led two pack ponies laden with the equipment they would need for the following days or weeks.

Sallumbarr's words of assurance had fallen on deaf ears where Aldred was concearned. He was ever the pessimist and expected the whole expedition to be one mercilessly short disaster resulting in all their deaths. He had told them all of his misgivings. But all the others had reinforced what the priest had said. Not that they were really able to offer such assurances when they didn't know what they faced. But Aldred as easy to persuade as he was and against his better judgment had agreed to tag along and at least be a useful member of the party.

And if he had to think of reasons, he thought that none of them could probably cook a decent meal like he was capable of preparing. They needed a decent scout so they didn't get their fool selves lost. And most of all he was an excellent shot with a bow and damn good with a pair of short swords if he did say so himself. But perhaps more than the rest, he didn't want to miss out if there was anything valuable to be found.

Wealth didn't really fit the life of a ranger and woodsman. But he had also robbed enough tombs and estates to know that wealth was now his major motivation. White as Snow or just Snowy was his white wolf companion of the last five years. He had rescued the wolf pup from hunters and nursed him back to full health and they had become as close as he was with Tommas. They had saved each others lives many times during the last five years and were inseperable now. The wolf happily ran alongside his companion's horse seemingly uncaring of Sallumbarr's two giant war hounds that loyally followed their master.

Tommas led the party of five, his grinning face beamed from ear to ear. He was never happier than when he was likely to make some coin and the thoughts of endless wealth brought all his many aspirations to the fore. He could think of only one thing he valued more than gold and that was Aldred's friendship. They had been close friends since almost birth and always inseparable. Tommas had always been able to persuade his friend of the finer things in life.

This party of oddballs were just the latest in a long line of companions who had sought to fulfill there own goals while at the same time making him rich. Not that he was rich by any stretch of the imagination. Too much good and expensive living. Too much high stakes gambling. And too many scheming women had ensured that he was almost as broke as the day he and Aldred had set out on the road together fifteen years ago at the young age of sixteen from their home in the massive metropolis of Greyhawk City.

Shereena looked sideways, staring at her brother Vance. She wondered why she had agreed to accompany these idiots on this fools quest. But she had her own reasons that she would not share with anyone including, perhaps especially her brother. Ever proud and thoughtful of her much earned skill in combat and her even greater skill at parting rich folks from their property. She thought herself too good to be associating with rabble like this. If it wasn't for the fact that she had promised their parents she would take care of and look out for her older brother Vance, she was certain she could do better alone and not have the burden of her careless brother holding her back.

Vance smiled at his sister and remained oblivious to her true feelings. He liked Tommas, and was getting used to the stand-offish ranger, Aldred. He thought of Sallumbarr as one who would lead them to great fortune from what he had learned so far from the priest. He was eager to put the man in the role of leadership and party leader, and expected great things from the jolly old fellow, as Tomm had described him. He wondered often about the motivations of his sister and why she stayed with him when it was clear she wanted to go her own way. But he had no idea about the promise she had made that bound her to him.

He wanted this to be the job where not only he, but all five of them earned themselves a pay day to fill their pockets with riches and gold. But even he had his doubts. They were basing this off a cheap map that some soldiers had drawn but were too scared to follow through and search the tombs themselves. And it seemed a slight coincidence that the day they get the map they also find a sponsor for the expedition. The more he thought of it, the more he was convinced this had been arranged. Perhaps not for this group but for a group from the Shield Lander army to agree to find Sallumbarr's lost treasures. But what did it matter. At fifty gold crowns each per day and a hefty bonus if they found the loot, they couldn't really complain. Especially as the priest's church was paying for the expedition and all the costs.

Sallumbarr didn't quite know what to expect from his new traveling companions. He tried to look on the bright side as he always did, but the church's reassurances seemed a bit like wishful thinking on their part. He had thought his days acquiring lost treasures for the church were over. Now that he was coming to old age he thought that they would have placed him in his own church and let him have a peaceful life preaching to his flock. But he reckoned he had one good tomb raid left in him. He had never quite thought of himself as a thief, he had always considered himself an expert at acquiring what was lost to the church over the centuries and he had a great deal of success over the past forty years locating and recovering hundreds of different artifacts.

As the large party of riders approached the edge of Shield Land territory a second group of fifteen riders led by a Shield Land lieutenant came galloping up from behind the main party. Each rider led a pack laden pack mule. The two lieutenants spoke briefly to each other and explained to Sallumbarr that these fifteen men were to accompany the party to the tombs and set up a base camp where they would protect the camp, horses and equipment as well as any recovered treasures. But under no circumstances were they to be used for entering further than the entrance chamber of the tombs. Sallumbarr seemed to be so happy with the current situation that it was like he had already completed his task. But it must have been a great weight of the priest's mind that they were not alone in this endeavor.

As they reached the edge of controlled territory the thirty riders of the first patrol broke away and headed back to the front lines. The new lieutenant was a grizzled old veteran with a handlebar mustache and neatly trimmed graying beard. He rode with Sallumbarr and they chatted throughout the short journey.

As the party approached the mountains to the north of Admundfort the chilling horrors of orc occupation reared their bloody ugly head. Whole villages and hamlets had been burnt completely to the ground. Pikes were hammered into the ground with what remained of human bodies stuck on top of them. Other bodies lay abandoned and bloody in the streets. Carrion birds pecked and feasted on dead flesh, thankful for their next meal, perhaps the only ones not to hate the orcs for the destruction they left in their wake.

Further on the signs of battle were only to apparent. This territory had been fought over many times and the dead remained. There wasn't much left but tattered rags and bones. These battles took place over two years earlier as the Shield Landers pushed the orcs back into the city leaving the foul humanoids with little in the way of territory. But the mountains were easily defendable against the humans and the orcs were at home in this terrain. There were thought to be tens of thousands of orcs in the mountains and beneath the mountains in old abandoned outposts of the long forgotten underdark races. It was certain that some of the tombs of ancient kings had been found, looted and settled by these orc savages. There was no way of knowing if the same fate had befallen the very tombs that the party of adventuring thieves now sought.

The map led the party of riders deep into a secluded wooded valley some several miles long and about a mile wide. Mountains bordered the edge of the valley and a large river flowed through the center into a mile wide lake. Wildlife was everywhere, but none dare attack such a large party of men. There was no sign of any living orcs so far in their journey. Which came as a relief to all of them. The trail was overgrown but not impassable. It had obviously been used in the past but probably not recently. They dismounted and cut their way through the vegetation as they closely followed the map.

Within six hours they found themselves at the doors of a massive hidden tomb completely overgrown with hundreds of years of wild growth. A druid would have felt at home in such a place of natural beauty. But it meant to get to the twenty foot high, twenty foot wide old iron doors would take them some time as they were forced to clear a path. Luckily for the party, each of the mounted patrol had brought a woodsmans axe. They set to clearing a way through the trees, roots, weeds, bushes, grasses, and creepers the forest had sought to conceal this magnificent tomb with. It was almost as if the land had conspired with the tomb builders to forever guard the tombs' treasures within.

As night approached they still had much work left to do. Sallumbarr and Lieutenant Kallebor Raunvik agreed that it was best to set up camp and continue when first light appeared in the morning. They would post five guards at a time in four three-hour-shifts. Which would take them to about six o'clock in the morning around dawn. Distant howls reminded them of a hostile environment that would kill them all if they grew complacent and arrogant.

* * *

_****THE CHARACTERS****_

_****Tommas 'Nimble' Ravelle – Male Human Rogue 6th Level Chaotic Neutral****_

_****Aldred 'Shadow' Blackmane – Male Half Elven Ranger 4th Level/Rogue 2nd Level Chaotic Neutral****_

_****White-As-Snow – Aldred's Male White Wolf Companion****_

_****Shereena Calbert – Female Human Warrior 3rd Level/Rogue 3rd Level Chaotic Good****_

_****Vance Calbert – Male Human Warrior 3rd Level/Rogue 3rd Level Chaotic Good****_

_****Sallumbarr Umberethos – Male Human Cleric 7th Level/Rogue 2nd Level Chaotic Good****_

_****Shebbara - Sallumbarr's Female Giant Mastif Pit Fighting War Hound****_

_****Hecanthe - Sallumbarr's Female Giant Mastif Pit Fighting War Hound****_


End file.
